


Where Derek is a surprinsingly good boyfriend

by Myrtille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lacrosse game, M/M, Not really definable AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtille/pseuds/Myrtille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being exonerated as Beacon Hills’ most wanted, Derek is still being given the side-eye by authorities. He keeps his distance from his pack of high schoolers, including one boyfriend-on-the-down-low.</p><p>So when Stiles actually wins a Lacrosse match, he feels like someone's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Derek is a surprinsingly good boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt : http://summerwolves.tumblr.com/post/31645342514/despite-being-exonerated-as-beacon-hills-most

Stiles can’t quite believe it.

He didn’t just scored, which would already be a miracle. No. He scored to win.

They won.

Thanks to him.

Really, it’s too much to handle by himself.

So he looks around while the other players come running at him. He sees Scott, with his twisted jaw and his adorable-but-incontrollably-excited puppy look, actually leading the red mass running toward him. Further, he sees Lydia and Allison, wide grins on their faces, waving at him and screaming like girls (but hey. Still pleasing). Next to them is his dad, tears in his eyes and this amazing proud look that makes Stiles heart feel warm, and his dad is holding Melissa Mccall, and she is laughing and half-jumping on the stairs.

The thing is, one big person is missing at rot call. Of course, Stiles didn’t actually expect to see him tonight -how could he even know that Stiles was playing for the first time?- but still. He doesn’t feel quite right, because he’s not here to see how amazing despite very sweaty he was tonight.

But hey, he gotta take one for the team, so he keeps smiling as everyone jumps on him and shakes him, and he mutters “thanks” and “yay”, until he catches, from the corner of his eye, the glance of an moving shadow under the bleachers. For a moment, the light reflects on two shining eyes and white teeth, and Derek steps forward. Just an inch, so that Stiles can see him.

He is being given the side-eyes by the authorities, so by no means the Sheriff can see him, and it’s like the most touchy place for him to be tonight, but he came. Just to see Stiles. To see him win. Stiles grins shamelessly at him, and Derek’s smile is wide, full of pride and something else that Stiles hasn’t seen before. But it’s definitely good. And then Derek nods slightly and steps back, fading away in the shadows like a ghost.

Stiles can’t quite believe it. He played first line, he won the game, everybody is watching and greeting him. Derek came.

He feels like shouting for joy.


End file.
